Girls of Dtent What?
by RMGlovesME
Summary: What happens when three girls come to camp green lake. LOVE, HATE, LUST, and FRIENDSHIP! will the boys of dtent be able to handle it? R&R PLEASE!
1. Almost Anything

****

Chapter one: Almost Anything

So here she was. This is what she got for defending herself. She got sent to an all boys camp. And to make matters worse; she got her sisters into it. She sat there looking out of the dusty bus window holding her bag as the hand cuffs cut into her.

"Damn it I'm going to go crazy." Her oldest sister yelled shaking the hand cuffs around her wrists.

"Chill out Ray." Her younger sister put in.

"Damn it don't you start with me Joey. I'm pissed off enough at her I don't you being a smart ass too." Ray hissed. She just stared at the two she couldn't believe she got them into this mess it was all her fault and she hated it.

"What you looking at Ronnie?" Joey asked her. Ronnie snapped out of her gaze and turned to look out the window. Then out of nowhere she saw a pile of dirt.

"What the hell was that?" She asked to no one in particular. Then more dirt came it went by in flashes and the father they drove the more there was.

"What's with the dirt?" Joey asked. The guard just looked at her then looked back out the window. "Or not." she finished.

Five minuets later the bus stopped and the girls filled out of the bus one by one. First out was Ray her long sandy blonde hair blew around her in the wind as her bright blue eyes glared at anything and everything. She was wearing a blue halter top and a pair of cut off jeans with a pair of flip flops to match.

Then came Joey her Curly light brown hair bounced around her shoulders as her hazel eyes laughed at every boy that passed. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a white wife beater with a black bra and a pair of black flip flops.

And last was Ronnie herself, her long naturally wavy blonde hair was catching the suns eye as she slowly stood by her sisters. She was sporting a pair of tight hip huggers that hugged her in all the right places. She had on a white tank top that had lace trimming the edges and a pair of white flip flops. 

After all the girls were off the bus they flowed the guard into an old office and at the desk sat the funniest and scariest looking man any of them had ever seen.

"This is Camp Green Lake." He stated. "Now sit." All three girls sat. "My name is Mr. Sir and you will call me by my name." He looked at the girls over his clip board and they all nodded. After he told them the rules, he took them to a cabin filled with boots and orange suits. He threw two sets of orange suits at each girl. "One is your work clothes and the other is for relaxation. Every three days your work clothes are washed and your second set becomes your work clothes understand?" He asked looking at the girls.

"Yes Mr. Sir." They all coursed.

"Good now get some towels and shower tokens-" He started just then a short skinny little man came into the room.

"Hello girls I'm Dr. Pendanski I'll be your counselor." He said as he shook all the girls hands. After the girls got there towels and tokens they followed Dr. Pendanski around the camp. "That's the mess hall to your right, and then there's the wreck room and the showers over there." He pointed to each building as they passed it. "You'll be in D-tent. It's right over here." He turned around to head towards the tent when two boys stood in there path.

"Hey mom who's the chicks?" A tall boy asked with a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth.

"Chicks? You best not be calling me no chick." Ray stated as she took a step closer to him.

"Hey babe chill out I didn't mean nothing." He said with a smile plastered on his face. Ronnie watched him in amusement. She knew what was coming next nobody called Rachel Ray Henning a babe or a chick and got away with it.

"What?" Rachel asked taking another step closer to him.

"I said chill out babe." He stated. Ronnie looked at him and rolled her eyes Joey burst out laughing they knew what was next. And before the boys or Dr. Pendanski could do anything. Joey and Ronnie grabbed Rachel and held her back.

"I'm goanna kick your ass you little asshole." The girls held her back with a bored looks written across their faces. The boys and Dr. Pendanski looked at the girls stunned. "You better not fall asleep tonight." She threatened. She pulled out of her sisters hold and picked up her stuff then she turned to Dr. Pendanski. "Where we sleepin'?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. Dr. Pendanski jumped and started to ramble on about where the tent was and whatnot. Rachel pushed her way between the two boys and they almost fell over. Joey looked back at the boys awe struck faces and started to laugh. Ronnie looked back smiling '_These boys have no idea what there getting into._' Ronnie thought. As she kept looking at them she notice that the tall tooth pick chewing babe calling boy was staring at her. She smirked at him and he smiled then she turned around and followed her sisters and Dr. Pendanski.

They walked into the room and Ronnie almost gagged from the smell, it was horrible. There were ten cots and five boys in the room. Dr. Pendanski went around and introduced them all.

"This is Theodore." Dr. Pendanski said pointing to and over weight black boy. "Ricky." Dr. Pendanski said again pointing to a tall kid with blonde hair the made him even taller. "Rex." and this time he pointed to a tall very muscular black boy with thick black rimmed glasses. "Jose." was a tall skinny Hispanic kid. "And this is Zero." He said pointing to the last boy laying on the cot by the door of the tent. He was a short little black boy with curly hair atop his head.

"Man Mom that's not our names." The kid named Rex said he turned to the girls looked them up and down then reintroduced the boys. "I'm X-Ray, that's Armpit, Zigzag, and Magnet." he said pointing out the boys in the same order as Pendanski did.

"Well they all have there nicknames-"

"Oh yeah and he's Mom." X-Ray cut in as he pointed to Dr. Pendanski.

"And I'm Squid, and this is Caveman." Squid said as he walked into the tent with Caveman behind.

"Oh man no I'm sharing a room with _Babe_ over there." Rachel said as she looked back at Pendanski.

"Now Rachel we can learn to get along. Alan be nice." He hissed as he walked out of the tent. Ronnie started to giggle.

"What you laughin' at?" Magnet asked.

"What the hell kind a name is Alan?" She asked Squid still smiling; he went and sat on his cot and didn't say anything.

"You three get those cots in the back." X-Ray said as he pointed to them. One was near the wall one was by Caveman's cot and the other was by Squids. Rachel walked over to the one farthest away from Squid and started to make her bed. Joey then took the one next to Caveman and that stuck Ronnie with the cot by Squid. Soon the bell rang for dinner and they all were filing out when Ronnie noticed Squid still sitting on his bed. She waited until everyone was gone then went and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked bluntly.

"What makes you think something's wrong ?" He asked back looking up at her.

"Because I'm physic. Are you going to tell me or not?" He looked at her then smirked and stood up.

"Well if your physic then you should already know." He answered then walked out of the tent. She looked after him for a few seconds then ran out of the tent.

"Hey, hey wait." He stopped walking and turned around.

"I have a name." He stated.

"Okay _Alan_ now I _want_ to know what's wrong." The smirk disappeared from his face and landed on hers.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" He asked starting to walk again.

"Why wont you tell me?" He stopped walking and turned towards her. He studied her for a while.

"You wouldn't understand." Then he started to walk again.

"How would you know? You physic too?" She hadn't moved from her spot and he stopped walking again.

"I guess I am." He answered then he walked into the Mess Hall. She watched him disappear into the building.

"Uh shit." She mumbled. She walked into the Mess Hall got some food, if that's what they called it. Then sat down across from Squid. They had been looking down at there food and picking at it for five minutes when Ronnie kicked him. He winced then looked up to see if anyone had noticed. He looked back at Ronnie and she was in a silent fit of giggles.

"What?" He whispered to her.

"Tell me." She whispered back.

"No."

"Then I'll just keep bugging you. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know that's why." He looked down at his sploop then smiled.

"What do I get?" He asked looking back up at her. She smiled she knew he would ask that.

"What do you want?" She asked leaning over the table getting closer to him.

"What can I have?"

"Almost, _almost _anything." She got even closer.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked getting closer. She smiled she knew he was going to say that too. She leaned farther over the table and met his lips with hers. She deepened the kiss then she bit is lip and pulled away.

"And for that it had better be good." Everyone was looking at them. She got up and swayed her hips as she left the room.

"Slut!" Rachel yelled at her, Ronnie just flipped her off and kept walking.


	2. Physic Remember

Chapter Two: Physic Remember

"So what am I not supposed to have an opinion, Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman, Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind, Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled." Joey started to sing as she was digging her hole. Then she started to dance.

"When a female fires back, suddenly big talker don't know how to act, so he does what any little boy would do, Making up a few false rumors or two, that for sure is not a man to me, slandering names for popularity, it's sad you only get your fame through controversy, but now it's time for me to come and give you some more to say." After that the girls were completely lost in the song they both were dancing and singing. Ronnie looked at the girls and started to sing the song to herself it was there favorite song they sang it all the time to remind them that men aren't worth it. She looked up at them again then she caught Squid's eye '_or are they?' _she asked herself. It had been a week since the girls showed up at Camp Green Lake and Squid had told Ronnie what was wrong that night.

Flash Back

'Hey I guess I have to tell you now huh?' He asked sitting next to her on her bed.

_ 'Yeah I guess you do.' she answered._

_ 'Lets go for a walk." he said as the rest of the group came in from dinner._

_ 'Okay.' They started to walk around camp but hadn't said anything to each other, but she didn't mind she liked the company. They started to get away from camp and were walking in between the holes. Then he spoke. _

'Want to know why I'm in here?' He asked.

'Not unless you want to tell me.' He looked up at her and smiled.

'I beat up my step dad and he ended up in the hospital.'

'What'd he do to you?'

'What do you mean? I beat him up.'

'I know but he had to do something to make you beat him up, because personally I don't think you would just beat the shit out of him for no reason.' he looked up at her and smiled.

'Yeah, well my moms an alcoholic she started to drink when my dad left. I was thirteen then. Three years later she got remarried she said I need a father figure in my life. Uh Rick was anything but a father figure. I hate him so much not that my mom's number one in my book or anything, but he use to beat her all the time and one night I snapped I pulled a kitchen knife on him.'

'And then you ended up here in the middle of the desert digging holes.' She finished for him. 'I'm glad you told me that but it didn't answer my question.' He looked up at her she smiled at him. 'What's wrong?" She asked.

'Oh well I got a letter today.'

'From who?'

'Rick.'

'Uh oh.'

'Yeah.' He whispered he looked anywhere but at her and she knew he was crying. She walked in front of him and put her hands on his arms.

'Hey you know you can cry in front of me. I don't care I'm not one of your buddies and personally I think you need to cry.' He slowly looked up at her.

'Why are you being so nice you don't even know me?'

'Your right, but I really don't think you want to be alone anyway. Do you?' He shook his head and started to cry harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cried into her shoulder. The sun was setting behind them and Ronniethought that they needed to get back before the boys and now girls started to ask questions. He finally pulled away and looked at her, she smiled he laughed a little and wiped his tears away.

'Thanks.' He smiled at her.

'Your welcome, but now you owe me a shoulder to cry on.' she smiled back at him.

'Okay then.' They started to walk back to the camp.

'What'd the letter say?' she asked randomly.

'What?' He asked caught off guard.

'You don't have to tell me I was just asking.' she said quickly then looked back down at the ground.

'My mom died.' She stopped walking and her mouth dropped. She didn't look up at him she hadn't expected that.

'And all you did was cry?' She asked finally looking at him.

'I told you she wasn't number one in my book.' Was all he said as he watched her.

'Do you even have a number one?' She asked still staring at him.

'Haven't had one for two years.' She started to walk again. Once she caught up with him he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 'Why'd you let me kiss you today?' he asked. She let out a snort of laughter.

'I kissed you, you didn't kiss me, but it's because I wanted it.' Then she started to walk again.

'Uh wait.' He ran to catch up to her. 'You don't even know me.'

'Doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss you. And if I'm not mistaken I'd say you want to kiss me now.' She walked up to him and they were about and inch apart.

'Oh really. How do you know that?' She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

'I'm physic remember.' Then she pulled his lips to hers.


	3. Hook Line and Sinker

Chapter Three: Hook, Line and Sinker

"Hey Ronnie why aren't you dancing?' X-Ray asked looking over at her. She was still staring at Squid and everyone waswatching her.

"Not very good at it." Shemumbled starting to dig again.

"Bullshit Ronnie, you taught me to dance." Joey put in still swaying her hips to the music stillplaying in her head.

"Thanks Jo."

"Welcome." Then Joey and Rachel started to sing Christina Agulera Fighter. "Come on Ron you know you want to dance. Come on you love this song."

"Yeah Ronnie come on dance we want to see you bust a move." Armpit put in.

"Uh I hate you guys." She huffed as she jumped out of her hole and started to dance with her sisters. All the boys from d-tent were speechless they just stood there and watched. When all the girls could hear was there voices they stopped and looked around at the boys.

"What ya'll never seen a girl dance before?" Joey asked out of breath

"Joey." Ronnie whispered harshly.

"What?" Joey snapped.

"They've been here longer then us, they haven't seen girls in awhile."

"Oh yeah, oops... Sorry." she laughed as she jumped back into her holes then she started to laugh harder. Ronnie and Rachel rolled there eyes. They went to go get into there holes when Rachel saw the water truck.

"Hey guys water." The boys snapped out of there daze and looked for the water truck then hopped out of there holes.

"Wow I don't think I can get use to having girls here." Squid whispered to Ronnie as he stood behind her in line. She turned around to say something when she saw Magnet grabbing at his pants to cover up his little problem.

"I don't think you're the only one." she stated as she pointed at him over Squids shoulder. Squid turned around then looked back at Ronnie and they started to laugh.

"Oh man that was bad." He said as he walked over to her hole with her.

"What are you saying that you didn't get turned on? Not even by me?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Okay well I did…But it was because of Rachel not you."

"Uh I cant believe you said that." She retorted as she hit him playfully on the arm. "I'm not talking to you no more." she turned around so her back was to him as he sat on the edge of her hole.

"Uh come on Ronnie you know you turn me on." H said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up against his chest.

"Really?" she asked pouting.

"Yes really." He said nuzzling her neck. She almost lost herself in his touch when she came back to her senses. She pulled away and turned to face him.

"Are you hitting on me Alan?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest smiling.

"Is it working?" he smirked.

"Don't answer my question with a question…Now I'm goin' to ask again Are you hitting on me Alan?"

"Well if I say yes then you'll think I'm just trying to get some, but if a say no then you'll think that I'm not interested."

"So what's your answer?"

"Well I'm interested, but I'm not just trying to get some." She slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Good answer." She pulled away and started to dig again. He took this as a sign to go back to his hole. She looked back up at him as he walked away and they smiled at each other. Joey who had been watching the entire thing walked up to Ronnie's Hole and sat down in the place that Squid had sat.

"Ron what are you doin'?" She asked shaking her head slightly. Ronnie looked up at her and her smile disappeared.

"What do you mean? What am I doin'?" She asked starting to dig again.

"Ronnie you know what I mean. What are you doin' with this guy?"

"Jo I'm not doin' anything with him. He's just a guy." Ronnie stated stabbing her shovel into the ground getting upset.

"Is he Ronnie. Because I see the way you two look at each other."

"Joey what does the way we look at each other have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything because it's the same way you use to look at Jake." Ronnie stopped, she didn't move she just stared at her sister. She couldn't believe that she was bring him into this. Jake was in the past and had nothing to do with Squid. Or did he? She looked over at Squid he was laughing at something Zigzag had said. She felt it and Joey knew it.

"You feel it just like you felt it with Jake. But Damn it Ronnie all he's going to do is hurt you just like Jake did."

"How do you know he's like Jake?" Ronnie snapped. "You don't even know him."

"Neither do you… Look at him Ronnie he's at a juvenile work camp. He's just going to bring you down just like Jake did."

"Joey I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said looking down in her hole.

"Think about it Ron. Don't get pulled into it." Ronnie looked up at her as she walked away. Then she heard Squid laugh she looked over at him and just watched. He looked over at her and gave her a huge grin she smiled back weakly then started to dig again.

A half an hour later she was done with her hole as was Squid. He walked over to her took her shovel and lazily laid his arm over her shoulders. She looked up at him and he was smiling like mad. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You okay?" he asked a couple of minuets later.

"For now." she answered.

"Okay then." He looked out in front of them as she studied him. '_It's to late Jo he's got me hook line and sinker.' _about five minuets later he spoke again.

"Okay you have to tell me what's wrong it's bothering me."

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked. He smiled at her she played right into this one.

"Because I'm Physic. Are you going to tell me or not?" She stopped walking and looked up at him. He smirked at her. "What?' He asked innocently.

"Oh you think your cute huh?" She started to walk again.

"Oh no honey you've got it all wrong I know I'm cute." He looked down at her with that smile again and her keens almost gave way. She smiled up at him as she thought of something.

"You know your not very sexy when you think you know everything." she stated as she took his arm off of her shoulders. He stopped walking a gapped at her as she kept walking.

"Oh you so didn't mean that." He said jogging up to her.

"How'd you know? Oh wait that's right your physic."

"Ha ha your funny. You know your not very nice." She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"And your just a doll." She stated looking up at him. His eye's were smiling at her and her breathe caught in her throat.

"You know I am."

"Whatever." She laughed.

Later That Night

"What'd you doin'?" Zigzag asked Rachel as she came into the tent.

"Holy shit. You scared the hell out of me." She walked over to her cot and sat down trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." He snickered.

"It's okay I was just getting my stuff to take a shower."

"This late?" He asked looking outside.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to do it During the day where boys are staring at me the whole time."

"Oh gotcha." He said then laid back down.

"Why ain't you in the wreck room?" She asked not looking at him.

"I don't know I just don't feel like being with people tonight." he said looking up at her.

"Oh well just-just give me a minute and I'll leave."

"No I wasn't saying you had to leave or anything I just don't want to be with a lot of people." He said getting up and standing next to her.

"Oh okay." she said smiling at him. "Well I'm goin' to go take my shower. Is it okay if I come back?"

"Yeah that'd be cool."

"Okay." And she walked out leaving him staring after her.

A/N: oh man what is goin on with Rachel and Zig?and I wonder if she's still mad at Ronnie? And who's Jake? And why does Joey care so much? Wow lots of questions well keep reading and they'll be answered MUAHAHAHA cough HAHA! (hehe)


	4. Jake and Carlee

****

Chapter 4: Jake and Carlee!

Rachel came back from the shower and Zigzag almost fell off his cot as she walked in the tent. She tossed her long wet hair over her shoulder showing off her entire shoulder with just a thin strap laying over it. She put her stuff in her cubby and grabbed a hair brush. She sat down on her cot and her short shorts got even shorter and it was all Zigzag could do from drooling.

"Hey ya'll want a piece of gum?" she asked him now standing in front of him holding out a stick of gum.

"Huh?" he jumped.

"Gum, ya want some?"

"Oh uh sure." he answered taking it from her. "Uh question are - are you… allowed to wear clothes like that?" she looked at him from over her shoulder and smiled.

"Why ya don't like?" she asked slowly walking back over to him leaving her journal laying on the bed.

"A-a- act- actually I do like." he said staring at her hips and the flesh between she shirt and shorts. Then when she was standing directly in front of him he looked up at her. She wasn't smiling but her eyes gave her away she wanted him and wanted him now.

"Stand up?" she asked. He stood he was about a foot taller than her so she looked up at him. "Well if ya'll like what are ya'll goin' to do about it?"

"That depends on whatcha ya'll let me do?"

"Come on Zigzag knock it off we both want the same thing and you know it." he slowly reached up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and rested his other hand on her hip pulling her close. They were still staring at each other. She then reached up and laid one hand on his chest and the other went around his neck, she was playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck and he openly shivered from the touch. She didn't know she could still do that to a guy, she hadn't been with one for so long. '_Come on Ray you can do this, you need to do this.' _she kept telling herself as they still stared at each other. Finally he put his hand into her hair and kissed her. As soon as there lips met they both moaned from the connection, it felt so good. After that they were completely lost in each other, her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He then grabbed her hips and deleted all space in between them. Then he laid her down on the bed never braking contact. They were getting all hot and heavy when Ronnie came in to get her shower stuff. She looked over at the cot and they were still going at it.

"Yeah and I'm a slut." She said loud enough so they could hear as she walked over to her cubby. Zigzag pulled away from Rachel and laid down next to her.

"Fuck you Ronnie."

"Oh nice language." She retorted as she started to walk toward the door.

"Just because you haven't got Squid yet and are still fucked up about Jake. doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone else."

"And just because you haven't had a guy in two years doesn't mean you got to fuck around with innocent boys."

"What's that suppose to mean? What the hell are you talking about? If I remember right you were the one kissing all over Squid and we had just got here."

" Yeah well he deserved that kiss. And you know what you don't deserve Zigzags."

"Oh and you think you deserve Squids?"

"No I don't, but he's giving them to me because he wants to, he's not doing it just to get down my pants." And she turned to walk out the door.

"Isn't that what Jake did?" Rachel asked Ronnie's back. Ronnie stopped walking but didn't turn around then she walked out with out looking back. "Uh bitch." Rachel huffed.

"Mood is so gone." Zigzag stated as she came and sat down on his cot. He sat up and walked around the back to sit next to her. She looked at him.

"Ya Know."

"I know." he said back to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "But I did like."

"Yeah me too." she laughed and he smiled.

Outside

"Uh I hate her, I hate her, I hate them both." Ronnie said walking back and forth in front of the showers.

"Who's her and who's them."

"Ah. Oh man Magnet you scared me."

"Sorry… are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh my sisters."

"Oh I know how that is I have three sisters and one little brother."

"Wow how do you do it?"

"Get sent to juvenile work camps?" he suggested.

"Yeah I guess that would work." she laughed a little.

"Can I ask why you hate them?"

"Oh it's- uh well it's about a boy."

"Who Squid? Because he like you."

"No not Squid it's - wait he does?"

"Yeah just a little Ronnie." Magnet laughed. He then noticed her shower stuff. "Oh were you goin' to take a shower? I'll just leave."

"Oh yeah, I was, um… but we can finish this later?"

"Yeah we can." He smiled and walked back to the wreck room. She smiled at his retreating back she liked him he was nice to talk to. She looked in the window of the wreck room and saw Squid take a shot at the pool table. She just watched him he was so cute in everything he did. She couldn't believe she found a guy like him it blew her away. '_He isn't like Jake. He's to good to be like Jake.' _she thought. She shook her head to stop thoughts of Jake. She took her shower then headed for the wreck room.

"Hey." she spun around so fast toward the voice that she almost lost her balance. Then the voice started to laugh.

"Oh yeah your funny. I almost had a heart attack." she said as she walked toward the voice.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you did." he answered as he walked out of the shadows.

"No really I think I did." she answered as she walked into Squids open arms.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me. Should that make me feel special?"

"Yes actually it should."

"And why is that?" He asked as they started to walk out into the lake bed.

"Because it's me that's thinking about you."

"Okay then what were you thinking about exactly?"

"Oh nothing really just that your cute and nice and a really good kisser. That's about it."

"Oh so I'm only cute?"

"Well maybe a little bit more then cute."

"Okay, Okay but what's this thing about me being a really good kisser? Will you expand on that?"

"Na I think you might like that to much."

"Oh really well what did you have in mind?"

"Well if I show you I'd have to kill you."

"Your worth it." he said looking down at her, she looked up at him speechless.

"I am?" she asked as they stopped walking.

"Never met a girl like you Ronnie. Your different and I like it… Remember when I told you that I hadn't had a number one in two years?"

"Yeah." she answered pulling away from him slightly so she could look at him.

"The last number one was a girl."

"Figured that was coming." she looked down. Then he put his finger under she chin and made her look at him.

"She left me… she said that she never loved me and didn't want anything to do with me anymore… there is more to the fight I had with Rick. I had found out a couple weeks before that she was pregnant and didn't want me to know. The night I stabbed Rick he had found out about Carlee. That was her name by the way. He told me that I was going to be just like my father that all I was good for was to screw a girl get her pregnant and leave. My mom tried to tell him to stop and he hit her that's when I snapped." He stopped and went to sit on a pile of dirt. She just stood there waiting for him to continue. " I loved her so much it hurt." he started to cry, tears slowly running down his cheeks. She walked up to him she didn't know if she wanted to hear the rest or even if she wanted to comfort him. She slowly sat next to him but didn't touch him. " I never thought I would find an other girl like her so when she left all I did was sleep around one girl after the next. I didn't want a number one and I didn't need one." She let out a small laugh.

"I know how you feel… The reason I was sent here was almost the same as yours. I fell in love with a boy and man I fell hard. I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. My friend Cherish knows everything about everyone. So naturally I go to her to find out what he's all about. She says-

'Football captain, Letterman's jacket, school ring, cheerleader girlfriend. Man he's your typical jock… With just your kinda flava.'

"So I got him… he wasn't hard to get actually. Man he was cute no one could believe it when we rolled up at school together. We were the hottest couple to ever be in that school. We were perfect from the start everyone could see it even the teachers said so… he wasn't the first guy I had sex with he was the second and he was good. One night I saw him and a girl leave a movie store well I thought it was him but he said it wasn't when I asked him. So being dumb and in love I believed him. And that's were all the problems started. He thought wow if I can get away with cheating what else can I get away with. And he got away with a lot he would force me into sex and hit me, but on the outside we were still that perfect couple. My sisters knew something was wrong but I wouldn't tell them so one night they followed us to his house and spied on us that night was the worst night it was our 7 month anniversary and he really forced me in to having sex with him. It was the worst experience of my life. So when I got home I was thrown in my room and interrogated. Then they came up with a plan I had nothing to do with it but in the end it was me that threatened him and almost killed him."

"You almost killed him? Why didn't you?" She looked at him and he had a light smirk on his face.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "I still loved him." she shrugged.

"So how did your sisters end up here if it was all you." He asked looking at her.

"His little sister saw us and called the police. She told the operator everything that happened and my sisters had started it and I finished it. So here we are at an all boys camp. And I don't need a number one either. Jake ruined it. " She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why do you like me?"

"Because I never met a girl like you remember. And I like it." he grabbed her chin and kissed her full force.

A/N: Sorry that's kind of a cliffy because you don't know the whole story on Jake and Carlee but you'll get it I promise. Wow thanks so much for all the reviews the whole six of them I love you guys! And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but school started and boys and church and all that good stuff kind of got in the way but I'm going to write an other chapter this weekend so yeah PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! The more you review the faster I write but I guess everyone says that!


	5. Love like you

Chapter 5: Love like you!

She was laying down on the pile of dirt next to her hole looking up at the clear blue sky, although it looked like she was sleeping she was silently watching him without him noticing. She doesn't know when it happened it just did, but she always got this feeling when ever he was close to her, or when he looked at her, or when he laughed, or - or when he'd do anything. He was standing there talking to Zigzag about God only knows what. Then they looked at her, she smiled she knew now what they were talking about, it was her. And she liked it. She rolled over and stood in her hole and looked at her sisters. '_Should I tell them? Would they understand?' _these questions had been going through her mind ever since she noticed "The Feeling". she looked back over to him then to her sisters '_Not today'_ she decided. Just then Mom came rollin up in Mr. Sirs truck with lunch. She stood there a little longer and watched everyone line up.

"You comin' Joey?" Magnet asked her. She looked at him and smiled '_There's the feeling'. _She thought as she reached for his hand (A/N: that's just for you RaeofHope). They got in line and grabbed their lunch. Squid of course was sitting with Ronnie and Rachel was with all the other boys. Joey went back and sat in her hole. She was visibly stressed out about telling her sisters and Magnet notice.

"You okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah." she answered with no real confidence.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said as she gave him a look that said 'don't push it'.

"Okay, okay. Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure." They sat there together eating their lunch and talking.

Ronnie was standing in her hole in between Squids legs facing him.

"I'm worried about her though she's never been down like this. And I know she's never gotten this into a boy, if that's what you even call it."

"How do you know she's into him?"

"Squid don't be an idiot look at her. She so likes him, now that I think about it she's never been that shy or tongue tied around a guy either." she looked up at him pouting. "What's wrong with my baby sissy?"

"I don't know babe but I think you are more stressed out about this then she is." Squid replayed wrapping his arms around her neck.

"No. Okay my sister doesn't stress over guys she doesn't do anything over guys. She doesn't worry about them!" Ronnie said getting agitated.

"What'd you she doesn't worry about them? Doesn't every girl worry about boys?" Squid asked looking down at her.

"Everyone but her. I mean she doesn't worry if there going to call her or if a guys is going to ask her to the dance. Because they always do, they always ask her to the dance and they always call her. I mean look at her what guy wouldn't."

"Well I wouldn't."

"And you better not ever." she smiled up at him knowing full well that he wouldn't. he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Are you sure your okay?" Magnet asked yet again.

"Magnet, I'm fine. I just need to tell my sisters something and I don't know how I'm going to do it." Joey said looking down at the ground hard, hoping it would give her an answer.

"Well what's the problem? Maybe I can help." He suggested looking up at her with a small smile. She looked up in his chocolate brown eyes and melted right there. She was just staring at him.

"Joey? Jo!" Rachel yelled at her.

"What?" she yelled back finally looking away from Magnet.

"Come 'ere." She stated flatly. Joey looked over at Ronnie then back at Rachel and slowly got up.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to Magnet.

"Okay, I'll be here." he whispered back smiling at her. And she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What'd you want?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, looking thoroughly pissed.

"What'd you think they talk about?" Rachel asked nudging her head in Ronnie and Squid's direction.

"Rachel why do you care? Why are you so obsessed with Ronnie and who she decides to fuck around with?" Joey asked looking at her in disbelief. "Is it because of Jake? You know I'd tell her if I were you because if she finds out from someone else she'll never forgive you." She finished looking Rachel in the eye.

"I can't just tell her Jo." was all she said.

"And why the hell not?"

"Did you or did you not see what happened that night? Joey if we hadn't stopped her she would have killed him. Killed him Joey. And I'm telling you right now that if she would have she wouldn't be diggin holes in all boys camp."

"Your point Rachel is what exactly?"

"What do you think she'll do to him if she finds out that happened?"

"Probably nothing Rachel because he didn't do any- Oh My God you wont tell her to protect yourself. Uh I cant believe you. Rachel she's your sister, she not going to kill you… Although I would." Joey finished. " You are a bitch Rachel!" and she walked back to her hole.

"What was that about?" Zigzag asked coming up from behind her.

"Nothin'" Rachel said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned around and smiled at him then walked back to her hole.

That night

"So you really think that there's something wrong with your sister?" Squid asked playing with Ronnie's hand as she laid with her back to him on his cot.

"Well yeah. Something's wrong and it has to do with Magnet." she huffed turning around to face him.

"Yeah I think so too." he said pointing out of the tent. Right there in front of the door to the tent was Joey and Magnet. Smiling uncontrollably at each other. Then Magnet grabbed Joey's hand and kissed it lightly then walked away to take a shower. Joey stood there for a couple more seconds.

"Hurry act like your asleep." Ronnie whispered to Squid. They both closed there eyes. Joey came into the room smiling, but what she saw before her made her frown. '_Why wont she listen to me? She just going to get hurt.' _Joey thought before grabbing her chap stick off her bed and going back to the wreck room.

"Do you think she actually thought we were asleep?" Squid asked.

"Most likely."

"She cant be that dense?"

"She not but didn't you just see what happened to her?" he nodded. "Well then she wasn't really thinking if we were sleepin' or not, she was thinking' about her hand." She stated then got up off the bed.

"Hey where you goin'?" he asked sitting up on his elbow.

"To talk to Magnet."

"Ya sure ya should do that?' he asked to her retreating back. "Well I guess she's goin' to anyway." He said to himself.

"She's goanna what?" Caveman asked as he came into the tent.

"Nothin'."

"Man ya know, these girls have totally changed everything. We were perfectly fine without 'em." Caveman said.

"What'd you mean? What have they changed?"

"Well you for starters, Magnet, Zigzag. Ya'll look like love sick puppies, and all ya have time for is following them girls around."

"Are you serious?" He paused as he looked at Caveman. "Man Caveman everyone follows them around, there girls."

"Yeah Squid, there girls, that's all they are just girls. And not everyone follows them around like you three do. Get over it Squid quit tryin' to be all high and mighty because you got one of the girls kiss on you a little bit."

"Don't talk about her like that. You don't even know her."

"And you do. Come on Squid can you honestly say that you know her. Man what do you think she's going to do when she gets out of here? You think she's goin' to sit around and wait for you?… I think she goin' to go back the that Jake guy. Well why not? At least he put out." Caveman stated casually like it didn't mean anything.

And Squid snapped. He jumped off the bed and threw Caveman to the floor. Caveman went to get up and Squid keened him in the face and threw him back to the ground. Magnet and Ronnie having been standing close by heard the noise and ran to the tent. Squid was on top of Caveman punching anything and everything he came in contact with. Magnet ran and grabbed Squid and pulled him off of Caveman. He bent him over and shoved his face into a cot holding his hands behind his back. Ronnie helped Caveman up and sat him down on an other cot. Squid turned his head to see Caveman and to breath.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her again. You don't even know what your talking about. You have no idea. And next time I'll kill you rather then just fuck up your face." He ripped him self out of Magnet's hold and walked out. Right as Squid left Joey came walking into the tent. She looked around at what happened. Blood was all over the floor and Caveman's face. She looked at Magnet who she breathing hard from holding down Squid, then to Ronnie who had tears slowly running down her cheeks. Joey slightly shook her head at Ronnie. Ronnie looked at her sister with a disgusted look on her face.

"What Joey? What are you goin' to say this time? I told ya so? You cant do that anymore you cant sit there and tell me I'm doin' the wrong thing when your doin' it too." Ronnie was crying full force now she wasn't holding anything back.

"How am I doin' it too?" Joey asked her eyes getting blurry from tears because she knew the answer.

" ' _Look at him Ronnie he's at a juvenile work camp. He's just going to bring you down just like Jake did.' _Sound familiar Joey. You tell me I cant get mixed up with a kid in a juvenile work camp because I'll get hurt. And you wont? Come on Joey, grow up and look around you… Who's to say you wont hurt him? If you haven't noticed your at camp too. Your just as bad as everyone else here… Oh but wait your right we cant hurt them, because we're girls, only they can hurt us, because unfortunately we've been hurt way to many times…" She slowly walked up to her baby sister. "Ya wanna know why I wanna be with him? Why I like him? Because he cares about me and yes Jake did care about me too. Weather you and Rachel wanna believe it or not, he did. And I know about Rachel, I knew about it when it happened. Jake told me and do ya wanna know why he told me? Because yes believe it or not he loved me… Why Joey? Why is it so hard for you two to grasp the fact that I can be loved?"

"Because we can't." Joey screamed at her. "Because me and Rachel can't."

"Joey what'd you mean you cant? Why couldn't you?" Ronnie asked sitting Joey down and holding her. At this moment Magnet and Caveman decided they should leave.  
"We're not like you Ronnie. We never had a mom to love us. We never had it. We don't know what love is like you do. We cant do it." She cried harder and buried her head into Ronnie's shoulder.

A/N: so yeah I'm really really really really sorry it took me so long to update but um you know boys, school, parents whatever! They all get in the way sometimes! But I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it answered some questions! Love ya see ya bye!


	6. Love before Blood

Chapter six: Love Before Blood

** Previously on Girls of D-tent what?: **

"_Because we can't." Joey screamed at her. "Because me and Rachel can't." _

_"Joey what'd you mean you can't? Why couldn't you?" Ronnie asked sitting Joey down and holding her. At this moment Magnet and Caveman decided they should leave.  
"We're not like you Ronnie. We never had a mom to love us. We never had it. We don't know what love is like you do. We can't do it." She cried harder and buried her head into Ronnie's shoulder._

Ronnie looked over Joey's shoulder taking in everything she just heard, and all she could think about was Squid.

"Joey…Jo!" Ronnie said urgently. " I gotta go." She said not looking Joey in the eye. Joey just stared at Ronnie. She couldn't believe that she was going to leave her for some boy when she confessed her biggest secret to her.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Joey asked hopping she wasn't right.

"I gotta find him Jo. I gotta make sure he's okay."

"What? Ronnie why?"

"I don't know Joey, but if I don't go now I might lose him." Ronnie finally looked Joey in the eye. And Joey had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ronnie no you can't go Ronnie…I need you." Joey pleaded grabbing Ronnie's arm trying to make her stay.

"I can't Jo, I think I love him." Joey stopped pulling and slowly let her hand fall away from Ronnie's. She looked at her sister, the one that held the three together and watched her run out of the tent and out of her life.

Ronnie looked around franticly for any sign of Squid. She needed to find him needed to know that he was all right. She saw X-Ray standing by the showers and ran up to him.

"Where is he? Please X you gotta tell me where he is." He looked at her tear filled eyes and moved his head towards the holes. She looked over at the sunset and ran. She ran through holes screaming his name but she got nothing in response. She slowly came to a stop and fell to the ground, she sat there and cried then she got up and walked back toward camp. By the time she got back to her and Squids hole it was dark. She walked over to the hole and looked in squid was laying in the bottom asleep. She smiled then crawled in and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and they fell back asleep.

They woke back up around 4 in the morning because it was still dark and nobody was digging holes. She looked up at him and they stared.

"Why'd you come after me?" he asked.

"Because I think I found my number one." She said totally serious.

"What happened to not havin' one and that Jake ruined it for you?" he asked.

"Everyone needs a number one Alan. It was just harder for me and you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"So does this mean you like me back?" he asked.

"Yeah if you call this like." Then she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with everything she had in her. And he kissed back telling her the same thing. She reached over and took the t-shirt off his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He laid her back into the dirt. She took his shirt and put it under her head. He reached down and unbuttoned her jumpsuit when it was all the way unbuttoned he started to kiss down her neck and over her breasts and over her stomach her fingers were still running through his hair he sat up and she pulled her arms out of the jumpsuit then she brought her legs out leaving it on the ground to lay on and he crawled back on top of her.

She arched her back as he kissed down her neck and he unhooked her and then she grabbed his t-shirt and ripped it open. He smiled into the kiss.

"You know that was my last shirt." He said with his forehead against hers.

"I know but it looks better off." She stated her breathing getting faster as he kissed her again and she moaned. She reached her hands down the jumpsuit and caught him off guard he gasped and moaned into her breast that he had been giving much attention to. She moaned from the contact of the cold air on her nipple but kept up her activities down his pants. She kept moving faster at times then slower and soon he couldn't control himself. He was moaning out her name and she smiled knowing she could do that to him.

"Wait… wait" he whispered in her ear. She stopped and he looked up at her. " I want to be in you." She leaned up and kissed him. He kicked off his shoes and she helped him pull off the rest of the jumpsuit. Then he ripped her underwear off and she gasped. He kissed and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Pay backs a bitch." And she smiled up at him. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"It's been a while." She whispered he looked down at her.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered back. He made himself more comfortable and she placed her hands into his hair as he kissed her and with one swift motion he was in her. She gasped into the kiss and bit his lip. He moaned and started to move. Soon she was comfortable with him and told him to go faster. He pumped in her hard and fast, then when he was almost to his climax he felt her tense beneath him.

"Alan." She moaned and he thought that his name never sounded so good coming from a girl's mouth. And she had went, then a couple more pushes and he went over to. He looked at her then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know I found my number one." He whispered. She looked up into his eyes and at that moment she completely fell in love with him.

A/N I know its short and I know that I took forever to write a new chapter but here it is!!! I hope you like!! Review please!!


	7. Sisters in Love

Chapter seven:

Sisters in love

They climbed out of the hole and walked back to camp hand in hand. They got to the tent just as the horn blew to wake everyone up. They walked in and everyone turned to stare that them. Squid kissed Ronnie hard then grabbed his clothes to change. Ronnie smiled to herself and grabbed her clothes as well. They got dressed then walked back out of the tent hand in hand again. Everyone just stared. Magnet was the only one smiling he was the only one happy for them. Joey looked over at him and his smile dropped. She started to cry. Rachel got pissed off and stormed out of the tent.

"Ray wait," Zigzag said as he ran after her.

"Rachel… Rachel stop." She stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at him. "Ray you can't do this to yourself." He said standing next to her.

"She's doing it she's leaving us again." She said with tears running down her face.

"Ray she's just trying to be happy." He said. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"We were perfectly happy when boys weren't in the picture. Why can't she just be my little sister again?"

"Rachel look at her she's not so little anymore. Why can't you and Joey let her be happy?" he asked getting mad.

"Oh what do you know." She yelled walking away from him.

"I know fucking plenty. She's scared and depressed. She hates doing this to you guys but she doesn't understand why you all can't be happy." He yelled back at her, as he ran up to her and stopped her.

"Because me and Joey don't know what it's like to be with someone and just be happy to be with them." She whispered to her feet.

"Are you saying you were never happy when you where with me?" he asked lifting her chin to make her look at him. She looked at him and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Of course I am happy when I'm with you." She whispered to him. "But what happened when we get out of here and we never see each other again. I don't get attached because it hurts when they leave." She said fully crying now.

"Who says I'm going to leave you?" he asked. She smiled through her tears.

"We're 17 Zig… you can't stay with me forever." She explained still smiling.

"Why not?" he asked totally serious. Her smile faded and she looked up at him. He smiled. "I like you, ya know." She smiled.

"I like you too." then he kissed her.

Back inside the tent Joey had sunk to the floor she was sitting there letting her tears run freely down her face. Why was this happening? Why did it have to happen to them? She wanted all these answers but all she could come up with were more questions. Magnet walked over and sat next to her then hugged her. She lay in his arms and cried.

"I've lost her ya know." She whispered.

"No you didn't Joey, you never have and you never will. She just wants to be loved." Magnet said.

"I love her Rachel loves her aren't we good enough?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course you are, but she needs more then that you all need more than that. She tries so hard to earn approval from you two that she hides and shuts herself off from everyone else. Joey she needs you and Rachel just like you need her. But she needs to be free from your prying eyes. If you guys didn't judge her or make her feel bad for what she does you all would get along so much better you all be so much more happy." He said looking her in the eye trying to get his point across. "And before you ask me how I know all this me and Ronnie talk. We talk a lot. She's a funny girl." He said with a smile.

"I didn't know she was funny." Joey said seriously. "I don't think I really know anything about her." She answered looking down at her hands.

"Then get to know her Joey and let her be with Squid. Then need each other more then you know." He lifted her chin and smiled at her so she smiled back then laid her head against his shoulder.

Later that day everyone was in a good mood. That is except for Zero and Caveman. What happened next shocked the hell out of everyone there. First Caveman and Zigzag got into a fight then Zero clocked Mom in the face with a shovel and ran away.

"You think something bad will happen to him?" Ronnie asked Squid as they sat on the wreck room couch together.

"I don't know. I hope not." He said never taking his eyes away from the T.V.

"Yeah me too," she answered looking back at the T.V. too. Caveman was sitting on the couch next to them thinking. He had no idea what he was going to do. His best friend was gone and he may never see him again.

The next week went by fast. The new kid 'twitch' was sent there for joy riding. The girls liked him he was so cute. The boys however didn't like him he took too much of the girls attention.

"So what car did they catch you in?" Joey asked one day sitting on the side of his hole.

"Mustang… convertible." He said smiling as the girls swooned over the car and him. Squid was pissed he walked over the Zigzag.

"Why do you think they like him?" he asked staring at the little shit.

"I don't know but the more they like him the more I hate him." He said slamming his shovel into the ground.

"Yeah me too." Squid said. Soon they were done with their holes and Squid went up to Ronnie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked ahead of the little 'twitch'.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked looking up at his hard face.

"Nothing why would something be wrong?" he asked not looking at her.

"Whatever there is to something wrong." She huffed looking out in front of them.

"What's wrong is that the girl that I'm in love with is hanging all over a little…boy." He spat the last word to get his point across.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she stopped walking. He stopped too to face her. "You said the exact word as to why you shouldn't be jealous of him… he's a boy!" she screamed.

"So what you spend more time with him then you do with me." He yelled back.

"Oh that is bullshit Alan and you know it. Get over it." She got up in his face. "If you haven't noticed I am 100 head over heels in love with you. How would a little boy change that? He's new and if you and the rest of you idiotic boys would get to know him you would think he's nice and funny too." She screamed in his face. Then she turned around and started walking toward the tent. "And you can sleep in your own cot tonight." She yelled over her shoulder.

"You read my mind." He yelled right back. He threw his shovel after her and groaned. Rachel looked over at Zigzag and they laughed.

"I better go see if she's okay." Rachel said.

"Yeah I'll go take care of 'Alan' over there." She smiled and ran off toward the tent.

"Man I knew you didn't like the kid but did you have to fight with her." Zigzag asked as he walked up to Squid.

"Shut up Zig, I just lost it. She not going to leave me do you think?" he asked with his face in his hands. Zigzag laughed.

"No man she's not going to leave you it was a fight everyone has them." He explained as they walked back to camp together.

Rachel wasn't having as much luck as Zigzag did. Ronnie was still throwing a fit.

"I can't believe that he would even think that I want that little car stealing shit." Ronnie huffed.

"Naw you go for the soon to be killers." Rachel mumbled with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Ray. How can he be jealous of him?" she asked pacing in front of her cot.

"Ron he's a guy they are all jealous of him."

"You think I was too harsh to say that he could sleep in his own cot?" she asked sitting down next to her sister.

"No Ron it was just a fight you guys will get over it in like two minutes." Rachel said and at that moment the boys walked into the tent. Squid walked over and sat down on the other side of Ronnie and Rachel got up and grabbed Zigzag's hand and walked out smiling.

"I'm sorry." Squid whispered.

"Me too." she whispered back putting her forehead against his. "You really didn't have to be jealous ya know."

"I know I just I don't know I just found you and I don't want to lose you." He said looking up at her. When she smiled he looked away.

"Alan look at me." Slowly he turned toward her. "You're never going to lose me. I'm going to stay right here I'm never leaving."

"You promise." Smiling at her none the same, he already knew the answer.

"I promise." Then she kissed him. He went to the front of her jumpsuit and started to unbutton it as she lay back on the bed. The kissing intensified when Caveman walked in.

"Um… hold on I'll leave." He said as he started going through his cubby.

"No no… sorry you don't have to go this is your tent to we shouldn't be doing anything anyway." Ronnie said sitting up. Squid groaned but got off her anyways.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything I was just going to get my shower stuff." He said still going through his cubby.

"Well in that case can you hurry it up?" Squid laughed.

"Alan…" Ronnie hissed. "He was just kidding." Caveman laughed.

"It's alright Ronnie. I'm just going to go take a shower." He said as he walked out of the tent chuckling.

"Now let's finish what we started." Squid whispered in her hear as he nibbled on her lobe. She shivered and kissed him.

"So what do you think of Rachel and Zig?" Ronnie asked as they lay on her cot.

"I think there good for each other." He said seriously. She smiled into his chest then looked up at him.

"I think so too." she said still smiling. He looked down at her and smiled to.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing I just like you." She answered snuggling into his chest.

"Ha you're cute."

"I know." She answered giving his chest little butterfly kisses.

Over at the wreck room Rachel was sitting with Zigzag on the couch and they were watching T.V. Well at least that's what it looked like. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what Zigzag had said last week when Ronnie and Squid had gotten together. Was he really going to stay with her forever? Would he really wait for her to get out of here? Would she wait for him?

"What you thinking about?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You…" she smiled.

"Oh really what about me?"

"That I think you're really cute and funny… and I really like you."

"Well that's good because I really like you too."

"How much do you like me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Come on and I'll show you." He got up and pulled her up by her hand and ran out of the wreck room. He brought her to a tree the only tree in the area right by the warden's cabin.

"Zig what are we doing we could get caught here." She said looking around them.

"No we won't I promise." He said she gave him a skeptical look. "Do you trust me?" he asked her seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"Of course." She said looking at him in defeat.

"Okay then come on." They snuck around the warden's cabin and into the mess hall by window.

"The mess hall? You're going to prove how much you like me in the mess hall?" she asked looking around.

"Will you hold on? We're not there yet." He said pulling her to the kitchens. Then through another door that lead them to a privet room.

"What is this place?"

"It's um… where the warden locks bad kids."

"And you want to be here why?" She asked he was up to something and she didn't know what it was. It was driving her crazy.

"Because I spent a lot of days in here until you came." She walked further into the room and it was actually quite cozy.

"Did she put you in here?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"No… well once but I just kept coming back. It's where I come to think or just be alone." He said looking down at his hands. "Why were you sent here?" he asked.

"I um… I made a plot to kill Ronnie's ex boyfriend… and we almost did." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Why did you want to kill him?" she didn't answer right away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said quickly after she didn't answer.

"He was raping Ronnie." She whispered staring at the ground.

"What?" He asked he hadn't expected that.

"Yeah… after I caught him doing it I vowed never to let another man in our lives." She stopped and took a breath. "Then we get sent to an all boys work camp." She laughed. "It's a little ironic don't ya think?" she looked up at him.

"More like fate." He answered staring back at her. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips to hers. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever tasted. He pulled back and looked at her. She put her hands into his hair and kissed him hard pulling him on top of her. He lay down on top of her still kissing. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head then just looked at him touching every part of his chest and stomach as if trying to memorize everything about it like it would one day be gone. Zigzag noticed the look in her eyes, and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. She was telling him everything she was afraid to speak. He kissed her back with just as much fever. And by the time they were both lying in each other arms exhausted they felt a new feeling that neither of them knew existed. She rolled over and buried her face in his chest and he lightly kissed her forehead and they fell asleep truly happy for the first time in their lives.

A/N: I was going to make them be in love by the end of this chapter but I think that's too soon!! So feedback please and if anyone has any request or ideas im open for them please!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!


	8. Why she hates Men

Chapter eight:

Why she hates men.

An: Warning this chapter has slight rape… just a fore warning!!

A week had passed since Zigzag and Rachel disappeared for the night. And Caveman was getting restless he wanted to find Zero.

"Ya think he's still alive?" Ronnie asked from her and Squids cot.

"Naw man he's buzzard food."Squid said. Ronnie lightly elbowed him in stomach.

"Way to be sensitive moron." She whispered.

"Sorry Caveman." He said over his shoulder. And Ronnie elbowed him again. He let out a hiss.

"What now?" he whispered. She just rolled her eyes and the rest of the tent started to laugh, save for caveman. He did think it was funny but he just wasn't in a laughing mood.

"You think they're going to go look for him?" Twitch asked sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah… when he's dead and they don't have to worry about him anymore." X ray said. Ronnie gave him a glare but she kept her mouth shut she was in no mood to argue with the 'leader' of the group tonight. Rachel had, had enough of the conversation and rolled over so her face was buried in Zigzag's chest signaling that it was time for bed. Ronnie then rolled over to and Squid lay down to play with her hair. Twitch got up and crawled into his bed as well and everyone went to sleep then silently Joey got up out of bed and crept out of the tent. She started to walk toward the holes when she swears she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around but no one was in sight. She turned back around and shook her head.

"Pull yourself together Jo." She mumbled and kept on walking. (**A/N Warning very graphic from here on) **she kept walking until she found a rock she sat down on top of it and looked out at the desert before her and sighed. She didn't know who she was anymore or what she was doing; everything in her life that she thought she knew was slowly slipping away from her. She didn't know how to hold on to it or if she should just let it all go. Rachel had put into her head that they didn't need men that what happened to Ronnie and what their dad put them through was proof enough that guys would just end up hurting you. Sure she liked guys and they were fun to fuck around with but could she really let herself get close to one.

She had tried that once. She tried to get her dad to love her but it backfire and here she was all alone again. Rachel was the one that made her hate men; well she was part of the reason always going on about Jake and their dad that hating guys was the only thing Joey knew. She heard footsteps again and looked behind her. And to her surprise there was someone walking towards her. She squinted her eyes to see if she could tell who it was. Then she noticed his broad shoulders and long blonde hair. It was trey from C tent.

"What do you want?" she asked as nicely as she could but it came out as a snap instead.

"I saw someone out here and I wanted to investigate. What the hell are you doing out here this late by yourself? Don't you know that this desert is full of scary things?" he didn't stop until he was standing right in front of her. She craned her neck to look up at him then slowly she stood up.

"Well the only thing scary I see now is your face." She said hotly then turned to walk away from him. In all reality he was scaring her a little but she'd be damned if she let him know that. Then he grabbed her forcefully by the upper arm. Yep this is why she hates men.

"Let go of me." She whispered. Any normal person would have let go of her from the death tone in her voice, but Trey didn't even flinch. Then she remembered she was dealing with a kid that was sent to an all boys work camp for being a criminal. Her eyes flashed fear for a second but then she put her game face back on.

"To late sweets I already know that you're scared of me." He pulled her up against his chest. She went to scream but his large hand was already holding her mouth closed. She struggled against him but his arm was wrapped around her and he carried her to a nearby hole. He roughly pushed her inside and her cheek hit the dirt and rock wall leaving a nasty scrape. She got up on her hands and knees determined to get away from him. He jumped into the hole next to her and pulled her up harshly she let out a groan as her back collided with the wall. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and started to grope her with the other. She started to scream but he covered her mouth.

"You scream and I'll bury you in this hole." He whispered into her hair. She let out a whimper as he kissed her hard. She started to cry just giving up. She stood there pinned against the hole and could do nothing she was completely helpless. He ripped open her only shirt she had left and began to violently touch her breast. She sat there thinking this is it. This is all I'm good for. When Trey kissed her again.

"Oh baby you taste so good." He mumbled against her lips. And Joey's eyes shot open she thought about Ronnie and Squid, how he didn't treat her like this and then she thought about Rachel, Zigzag would never hurt her. And she'd be damned if some guy she didn't even like was going to get the best of her. At that moment she bit his lip and connected her knee to his groin. She shoved him to the ground and tired to climb out of the hole. '_damn me for being so short' _she thought as she struggled to get out Trey was slowly getting up and Joey's panic struck her she was stuck with no way out. She was looking around franticly trying to find any escape as Trey was getting closer. Then she saw a rock on the other side of Trey sticking out of the wall. She mustered all the courage she could and punched the kid in the mouth his head went back at the collision and he covered his face.

"Fuck." He yelled she ran to the rock and jumped then pulled herself out of the hole and started to run. She didn't know which way she was going she just ran watching for holes left and right.

"Get back here you bitch." He screamed he was coming after her. She screamed but didn't look back if she looked back it would slow her down. She didn't know how close he was until he knocked her into the ground.

"No, no please oh god please no." she pleaded to anyone or thing that would help her. He rolled her over and she kicked and punched anything and everything she could reach she didn't care anymore she just needed to get away. He held down her legs and straddled them then pinned her arms above her head again and slapped her.

"You stupid bitch you're so going to pay for that." He said threw gritted teeth. She started to cry harder and kept struggling. She threw her head back against the dirt almost knocking herself out. He reached down and pulled her short shorts down staring at his prize. He hastily unbuttoned his pants and in doing so his grip on her hands slacked. Joey was fully aware of this and ripped her arms out of his and smacked her head painfully against his. He groaned and rolled off her. She whimpered in pain slowly she rolled to her stomach and tried to get up she was seeing black spots in front of her eyes and it was making it difficult for her to see anything. Finally she stood pulling her torn and dirt shorts up to cover her somehow. She blinked a few times trying to regain her sight but it was useless if she didn't move now though she would never get away from him. She stumbled clumsily toward was looked like camp. She tripped over a rock and heard Trey groan somewhere in the distance and she started to cry again.

"Oh god please let someone find me." She whispered desperately looking up. The black spots were slowly fading away but she still could make things out clearly. Trey mumbled and she heard him getting up. She groaned softly and started to run. Her whole body aching with every move she made she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she collided with someone or something. The person put their arms around her and held her close. She looked up into their face and everything went black.

An: sorry so short and it took me so long but I like where I left it and I will have the other chapter up shortly. Thanks to everyone how has reviewed you make my day. Welp you know what to do haha.

Ashley-


	9. HeartBreak

Chapter nine:

HeartBreak

She slowly opened her eyes and could only see a white light. Then she heard voices. She turned her head to the right then left and saw her sisters on either side of her.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Ronnie asked.

"God I hope so." Rachel said pushing the hair away from Joey's face. Then Joey opened her eyes fully.

"Where's magnet?" she asked trying to sit up. Ronnie pushed her back into the bed.

"I'm right here." He said coming over to take Rachel's place. She grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She went to sit up again but Ronnie forced her back down. "Ron I'm fine." She went to sit up again and Ronnie started to push her back but let her go when she received the death glare. Magnet helped her up she winced as she went to stand and fell back against the bed.

"Maybe you should just lay down Jo." He said helping her back into the bed. She nodded and fell back against the mattress. Magnet got up to walk away and get back in his own bed when she pulled on his hand.

"Stay with me." She whispered. He smiled and brought his cot up next to hers got in bed and held her. She rolled over and buried her face in his chest and started to cry. Rachel lay down and started over at the two. And Squid grabbed Ronnie's hand and pulled her to bed.

"Come on babe she'll be okay." He said as Ronnie lay down and let her tears fall.

The next day they all got up got dressed and headed for breakfast. Joey was the last one to leave the tent slowly limping; when she saw Trey walking towards the group, she noticed the two black eyes he was sporting. She stayed back for a few seconds to let him go ahead of her when Magnet came up behind her wrapping his arms around her glaring at Trey and walked her to the shovels. She looked up at him and smiled. For some reason she felt safe in his arms. Later that day it was time for a water break and Mr. Sir was telling them a story that no one was interested. Then his truck started and Caveman took off threw the holes everyone started screaming egging him on, when he went head first into a hole.

"Oh shit." Squid said laughing. Ronnie lightly smacked him then they all ran towards Caveman but he was already out of the truck running into the desert. They all screamed after him again.

"Wow I can't believe he had the guts to do that." Joey said trying to sit down on the couch later that night. She winced and grabbed the arm with one hand then held her other to her stomach. Magnet saw her struggling and dropped his pool cue and went to help her.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Squid said sitting next to her not noticing that she needed help.

"Alan geez." Ronnie said as she saw Magnet come over and help Joey instead. She got up off the floor between his legs, and sat next to Joey.

"What?" he asked looking over at Joey, "Oh sorry," He said looking back at the TV. Joey smiled up at Magnet and he winked at her.

_'Thanks' _she mouthed at him.

'_Yep' _he mouthed back then he walked back over to his game. Ronnie grabbed Joey's hand and intertwined their fingers smiling over at her. Joey smiled and laid her head against her sister's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"Why didn't you just tell me about her? Damn it knew something like this was going to happen." Rachel yelled. Ronnie looked over at Joey with a confused expression she got up off the couch and went to the porch where Rachel was standing looking down at Zigzag at the bottom of the steps.

"Ray please I didn't know she was even writing me." He said as he started up the stairs reaching for her. He got up to the last stair and they were face to face she had tears running down her cheeks and he looked at her with pain in his expression. He reached out to wipe away her tears but she backed away.

"Don't call me that." She whispered as her tears started to come faster. She turned away from him and walked back down the stairs toward the tent. Zigzag watched her go with sadness, he looked over at Ronnie and she gave him a sad weak smile. She walked down the stairs and followed her sister. Once Ronnie got to the tent her ears were filled with Rachel's sobs. She sat down on her cot softly stroking her hair.

"This is why I taught Joey to hate guys this and what that prick Trey did to her. Why can't we ever be happy like you?" Rachel asked turning to look at her sister. Ronnie looked down at her broken sister and started to cry.

"Oh god Ray I wasn't always happy you know what Jake did to me I was never always happy with him and with dad I went through it too." She said sitting on the ground to be eye level with her.

"But it's so easy for you." She said wiping her nose.

"What happened, Ray?" Ronnie asked completely ignoring her comment.

"He has a girl waiting for him Ron." She said and that started a whole new set of tears. Ronnie stared at her sister in shock.

"Well don't you think you should let him explain?" Ronnie said after the shock wore off, Rachel gave her a disbelieving look. "I just mean when he was sent here he didn't think that girls were going to come Ray, give him a chance to make this right." Ronnie said running her fingers through her sisters hair again. Rachel sighed Ronnie was right she was always right about these things. "I see the way he looks at you Rachel it's the same look I use to get from Jake the same look I get from Alan now." she finished Rachel looked in Ronnie's eyes and knew she wasn't lying.

"Really?" she asked sniffling.

"Yes Ray really." Ronnie said a smile coming to her lips; Rachel smiled to and sat up wiping her tears away. "You want me to go get him?" she asked sitting next to her. Rachel nodded still wiping off her face. Ronnie squeezed Rachel's knee and walked out of the tent. Once she was outside she saw Zigzag pacing a little ways away. She walked over to him he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"Tell me I haven't lost her Ron." He said she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her hugging him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to her. Go explain to her what happened and if this girl means more to you then Ray does then tell her." Ronnie said pulling back to look him in the eye.

"She means nothing to me like Ray does Ronnie." Ronnie smiled at him and nodded.

"Go tell her then." She said. He smiled at her and walked toward the tent. Ronnie shook her head and headed for the wreck room.

Zigzag ducked into the tent to see Rachel sitting on her cot in the back with her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard him come in. He stopped at the door and looked at her with his apology written in his eyes and all over his face. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from the cold. Tears still pooled in her eyes as she stared at him. He thought in that moment that he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I'm sorry Rachel, to be honest if I had never met you I would have went back to her." He said, she looked at the ground as her tears spilled down her cheeks, she couldn't believe this was hurting her so much. She took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh before looking back up at him. He was stunning she would look at him forever if she could and die happy.

"I didn't know that she was going to write me and that's the truth and she doesn't even mean anything to me anymore. I have so much more with you then I ever did with any girl." Rachel bit her lip to keep it from trembling but other than that she didn't move. Slowly he walked toward her and she still didn't move. He was right in front of her and she looked up at him letting her tears fall again.

"I love you Ray." He whispered. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides she looked everywhere but at him now. She didn't know what to say, she knew what she wanted to say but she didn't know if she should.

"Ray?" He asked inching toward her, he grabbed her chin lightly and made her look at him, "Say something, anything." He pleaded, she blinked and more tears spilt down her cheeks.

He brought both hands up to brush them away with his thumbs. She sighed again leaning her cheek into his touch. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his wrists, and for a moment Zigzag thought she was going to push them away, when she closed her eyes and leaned up and kissed him. He moaned from the contact, he was so happy he could sing she smiled against his lips and pulled away putting her forehead against his. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked into her stunning blue eyes.

"God I love you too." she whispered. He pulled back from her smiling face and grinned at her he grabbed her around the waist wrapping his arms completely around her; he twirled her around as she threw her head back and laughed. He smiled to himself he could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life. When he stopped twirling she looked back at him and crushed her lips against his.

A/N: alright I know you all hate me because I took FOREVER and I am so sorry… and I will start the next chapter tonight and have it up tomorrow and next chapter will have lemon in it just so you know and I hope you all enjoyed!!! and i know this chapter was a total movie chiche but it worked rachel need a fairy tale moment dont you think haha... welp thanks to all and again i am so sorry it took so long!!!


End file.
